


Waltz in Subcon

by NoodlerHead



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Slow Dancing, needs the snatchmoon, on archive now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlerHead/pseuds/NoodlerHead
Summary: The night was quieter than usual. Granted it was usually full of screams, shouts, and howling. But in the distance you could hear waltz music. And singing? (this was my first fic i posted in public)





	Waltz in Subcon

The night was quieter than usual. Granted it was usually full of screams, shouts, and howling. But in the distance you could hear waltz music. And singing? Behind all of the large, dark purple trees, there was a clearing. And in the middle of that clearing, there were three figures. A corpse, his shadow, and a small hatted child. The two “ghosts” were dancing to the non existing orchestra, while the child was singing. All of their expressions were peaceful and full of happiness. It was a pleasant night. That was until the two ghosts stopped. And even though the music kept loudly playing, there was a very audible smooch.


End file.
